WWE Immortals 2
WWE Immortals 2 is an action wrestling fighting game and the sequel to the mobile and console game, WWE Immortals. It's from the makers of Mortal Kombat and Injustice: God Among Us. Characters * 1 Finn Balor * 2 Aj Lee * 3 Alexa Bliss * 4 Mandy Rose * 5 Sonya Devile * 6 Paige * 7 Daniel Bryan * 8 JBL * 9 King Booker * 10 NWO Hogan Nash Scott * 11 X-pac * 12 Big Daddy V * 13 Biker Taker * 14 Kurt angle * 15 Bobby Lashley * 16 Samoa Joe * 17 Jeff Hardy * 18 Lita * 19 Trish Stratus * 20 Bayley * 21 Charlotte Flair * 22 Ric Flair * 23 Shawn Michaels * 24 Edge * 25 Christian * 26 Sgt Slaughter * 27 Sheamus * 28 Rey Mysterio * 29 Cesaro * 30 Chris Jericho * 31 MVP * 32 Natalya * 33 Tyson Kidd * 34 Brie Bella * 35 Mickie James * 36 Kelly Kelly * 37 Shelton Benjamin * 38 Cryme Tymes * 39 Michelle McCool * 40 Mike Knox * 41 Cody Rhodes * 42 Goldust * 43 R-truth * 44 Becky Lynch * 45 Ronda Rousey * 46 Baron Corbin * 47 Dolph Ziggler * 48 Drew McIntyre * 49 AOP Akam * 50 AOP Rezar * 51 Titus O'Neil * 52 Apollo Crew * 53 Dana Brooks * 54 Emmalina * 55 Iconics * 56 Carmella * 57 Big Cass * 58 Enzo * 59 Corey Graves * 60 The Revival * 61 The Legacy * 62 Elias * 63 Ultimate Warrior * 64 Goldberg * 65 Shane McMahon * 66 Kevin Owens * 67 Sami Zayn * 68 Jinder Mahal * 69 The Usos * 70 The Rock * 71 Rikishi * 72 Umaga * 73 The Ascension * 74 DX * 75 Vince Mcmahon * 76 Lacey Evans * 77 Lars Sullivan * 78 Lana * 79 Rusev * 80 Liv Morgan * 81 Lio Rush * 82 Maria Kanellis * 83 Nia Jax * 84 Heavy Machinery Otis Tucker * 85 Ruby Riott * 86 Sara Logan * 87 Sasha Banks * 88 Sin Cara * 89 Shinsuke Nakamura * 90 Tamina * 91 Zelina Vega * 92 Andrade Almas * 93 Primetime Players * 94 Seth Rollins * 95 Roman Reigns * 96 Luke Harper * 97 John Cena * 98 Randy Orton * 99 The Miz * 100 Braun Strowman * 101 Buddy Murphy * 102 Naomi * 103 Bray Wyatt * 104 Erick Rowan * 105 Mark Henry * 106 Great Khali * 107 Big Show * 108 Andre the Giant * 109 Undertaker & Kane * 110 Brock Lesnar * 111 HHH * 112 Batista * 113 Xavier Woods * 114 Big E * 115 Kofi Kingston * 116 Aj styles * 117 The Club * 118 Aj Lee * 119 Ryback * 120 Cm Punk * 121 Road Warrior * 122 Jake Snake Robert * 123 Bobby Roode * 124 Lucha House Party * 125 Ricochet * 126 Aleister Black * 127 JJ Security * 128 Singh Brothers * 129 Kalisto * 130 Alberto Del Rio * 131 Wade Barrett * 132 Paul Heyman * 133 Undisputed Era * 134 Eugene * 135 Brian Kendrick * 136 Jack Hugh * 137 Sting * 138 No Way Jose * 139 King Jerry Lawler * 140 Michael Cole * 141 Byron Saxton * 142 RVD * 143 Stone Cold * 144 Bully Ray * 145 Devon Dudley boys * 146 Tommy Dreamer * 147 Rhyno * 148 Nathan Jones * 149 Dean Ambrose * 150 Velveteen Dream * 151 Vader * 152 Stephanie McMahon * 153 Io Shirai * 154 Asuka * 155 Booker T * 156 Mick Foley * 157 The Hurricane * 158 Rosey * 159 Tommaso Ciampa * 160 Johnny Gargano * 161 Candice LeRae * 162 Dakota Kai * 163 Shayna Baszler * 164 Ember Moon * 165 Andre the Giant * 166 Giant Gonzalez * 167 Giant Silva (old school) * 168 Ron Simmons * 169 Matt Riddle * 170 Keith Lee Stages Every stages from WWE Immortals * Wrestlemania 35 * Raw * SmackDown Live * Summerslam * Roadblock * Hell In A Cell * Backlash * Survivor series * Nxt * Main Event * Royal Rumble * Fastlane * Clash Of Champions * Extreme rules * Money in the Bank * Battleground * TLC: Tables, Ladders, and Chairs * Elimination Chamber Plot This game will be taking place after WWE Immortals. Development It will be released in late-2020. Mobile Game Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Action Games Category:Consoles